memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
– | Eps = 176 (7 seasons), 2 are feature-length (split into two parts for reruns) | Timespan = 2364–2370 | Ship = USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg | ShipCap = The | Cast = The Next Generation Main Cast Season 1.jpg | CastCap = The cast in Season 1 | Cast2 = TNGCrewSeason2.jpg | Cast2Cap = The cast in Season 2 | Cast3 = TNG crew.jpg | Cast3Cap = The cast in Season 5 | Logo2 = TNG warp head.jpg | Logo2Cap = Season 5 Title Card }} Star Trek: The Next Generation (often abbreviated to TNG) is the second live-action Star Trek television series, set in the 24th century. Like its predecessor, it was created by Gene Roddenberry. Produced at Paramount Pictures, it aired in first-run syndication (by Viacom in the US) from to . The series led to two spin-offs in the "TNG era": Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (which it ran alongside during its final two seasons) and Star Trek: Voyager. * (arranged by Dennis McCarthy, composed by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage) Summary Star Trek: The Next Generation moved the universe forward roughly a century past the days of Kirk and Spock. The series depicted a new age in which the Klingons were allies of the Federation, though the Romulans remained adversaries. New threats included the Ferengi (although they were later used more for comic relief), the Cardassians, and the Borg. While Star Trek: The Original Series was clearly made in the 1960s, the first two seasons of The Next Generation show all the markings of a 1980s product, complete with uniforms. As with the original Star Trek, TNG was still very much about exploration, "boldly going where no one has gone before". Similarly, the plots captured the adventures of the crew of a starship, namely the . Despite the apparent similarities with the original series, the creators of TNG were adamant about creating a bold, independent vision of the future. The public did not widely accept the show on its own terms until the airing of , which marked a shift towards higher drama, serious plot lines, and a less episodic nature. This helped pave the way for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and its two-year-long Dominion War arc and preceding build-up, as well as the third and fourth seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. Star Trek: Voyager capitalized on the heightened crew relationships and familial bonds first seen on The Next Generation. DS9, on the other hand, balanced political intrigue, character development, and series-long plot threads with a rerun-friendly format. As with the original Star Trek, TNG's special effects utilized miniatures, but due to great advancements in computerized effects and opticals, the show leaped ahead of its predecessor in terms of quality effects. This series marked the greatest surge in Star Trek s mainstream popularity, and paved the way for the three later televised Trek shows. Four of the Star Trek motion pictures continued the adventures of the TNG cast after the end of the series in 1994. served to "pass the torch" from the Original Series cast, who had been the subject of the first six motion pictures, by including crossover appearances from William Shatner, James Doohan, and Walter Koenig; it also featured the destruction of the USS Enterprise-D. , released two years later, was the first of the motion pictures to solely feature the TNG cast, transferred aboard the new and engaging with one of their deadliest enemies from the television series, the Borg. followed in 1998, continuing certain character arcs from the series. In 2002, brought some of these character arcs and plot threads to a seemingly definite conclusion, although some cast members expressed hope that future movies would yet pick up the story. Regardless, a new generation of actors appeared in 2009's , which created an alternate reality and returned the focus back to James T. Kirk and Spock. Main cast Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. j.g./Lt./Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar ( - ) * Michael Dorn as Lt. j.g./Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher ( - ; - ) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher ( - ) Episode list Season 1 TNG Season 1, 25 episodes: Season 2 TNG Season 2, 22 episodes: Season 3 TNG Season 3, 26 episodes: Season 4 TNG Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 TNG Season 5, 26 episodes: Season 6 TNG Season 6, 26 episodes: Season 7 TNG Season 7, 25 episodes: Behind the scenes Star Trek: The Next Generation was originally pitched to the then-fledgling . However, they couldn't guarantee an initial order greater than thirteen episodes, not enough to make the enormous start-up costs of the series worth the expense. It was then decided to sell the series to the first-run syndication market. The show's syndicated launch was overseen by Paramount Television president Mel Harris, a pioneer in the syndicated television market. Many of the stations that carried The Next Generation had also run The Original Series for a long time. According to issues of Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine from early 1987, TNG was originally planned to be set in the 25th century, 150 years after the original series and the Enterprise would have still been the featured ship, but it would have been the Enterprise NCC-1701-G. Gene Roddenberry ultimately changed the timeline to mid-24th century, set on board the Enterprise NCC-1701-D, as an Enterprise-G would have been the eighth starship to bear the name and that was too many for the relatively short time period that was to have passed. Star Trek: The Next Generation was billed initially as being set 78 years after [[Star Trek: The Original Series|the days of the original USS Enterprise]]. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgWdcFLLi4w (page 16) However, after the series' first season was established as being set in the year 2364, this reference became obsolete as dates were then able to be set for the original series and the four previous films. When this happened, it was established that the events of the original series were about a hundred years before the events of TNG. With TNG's first season being set in 2364, 78 years prior would have been 2286. partly takes place during this year along with the shakedown cruise of the . On the special The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next, Gene Roddenberry commented "On the original ''Star Trek, I practically lost my family from working so many twelve hour days, fourteen hour days, seven days a week and I told them, 'You can't pay me enough to do that.' But then they said 'Hey, but suppose we do it in a way in which,' they call syndication, 'in which we don't have a network and we don't have all those people up there?' And Paramount was saying to me, 'And we guarantee that you will be in charge of the show.'" Andrew Probert was first hired by Roddenberry in . However, not until , when Roddenberry was preparing to launch a new show, entitled ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, did he call upon Probert to take a lead design role. Everything had to be rethought, imagined, planned and redesigned. As the vision evolved in the designers' minds, the evolution was charted in successive sketches and paintings. Among Probert's creations, in addition to the new Enterprise starship and many of its interiors including the main bridge, are many other featured spacecraft. The Ferengi cruiser, and even the Ferengi species are a Probert design. Ronald D. Moore commented: "Gene did not want conflict between the regular characters on TNG. This began to hamstring the series and led to many, many problems. To put it bluntly, this wasn't a very good idea. But rather than jettison it completely, we tried to remain true to the spirit of a better future where the conflicts between our characters did not show them to be petty or selfish or simply an extension of 20th century mores." Roddenberry tried to recruit many production staff members from The Original Series, to work on the new series. These included producers Robert Justman and Edward K. Milkis, writers D.C. Fontana and David Gerrold, who served as the main creative force behind the formation of the series, costume designer William Ware Theiss, assistant director Charles Washburn, composer Fred Steiner, and writer John D.F. Black. Roddenberry also tried to bring back cinematographer Jerry Finnerman, but he declined the offer. However, all of the above persons finished working on the series after or during the first season. Remastering After several months of speculation and partial confirmation, on (the 24th anniversary of the series premiere), StarTrek.com announced that The Next Generation would be remastered in 1080p high-definition, for release on Blu-ray Disc and eventual syndication, starting in . The remastering process will require returning to the original film negatives, as all editing and visual effects compositing took place on video, which lacks the required resolution for high-definition. This collection of footage, totalling over 25,000 reels, will be re-edited exactly as was done for original airing. Visual effects will be entirely recompositioned, and not upconverted from the original videotape. Audio will be in the form of 7.1 DTS Master Audio. As with the [[TOS#Remastered|remastering of The Original Series]], Denise and Michael Okuda will serve as consultants. The first release for the high-definition Next Generation was a sampler disc, Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level, released on , and the full series followed. The TNG Season 1 Blu-ray was released on and the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray is announced for the . Cast and crew The following people worked on The Next Generation. It is unknown during which season or on which episodes. Performers * Antonio - background actor * Lena Banks as ''Enterprise''-D command division officer * Charles Bazaldua - voice actor * Terrence Beasor - voice actor (17 episodes, including the voice of the Borg) * Libby Bideau - featured actress * John Carrigan as ''Enterprise''-D command division officer (early episode) * Brian Ciari as Cardassian (TNG Season 6 or 7) * David Dewitt - background actor * Mary Donatelli - background actress * Caroline Fortune - background actress * Ellen Humphreys as ''Enterprise''-D science division officer * David Jeffries as Ferengi ( or ) * Carlyle King - voice actress * Daryl F. Mallett - background actor * Bill Thomas Miller - background actor * Tina Morlock - background actress * Jean Marie Novak as ''Enterprise''-D operations division officer * Rick H. Olavarria - background actor (1988) * Jennifer Ott as ''Enterprise''-D command division officer * Richard Penn - voice actor * Paige Pollack - voice actress * Jeff Rector as ''Enterprise''-D command division officer * Anne Verrier Scatolini - background actress * Gary Schwartz - voice actor/ADR voice * Beth Scott - background actress * Steve Sekely - background actor * Margie Thomas as ''Enterprise''-D command division officer * Bruce Winant - supporting actor * Stephen Woodworth - background actor Stunt performers * Laura Albert - stunts * John Lendale Bennett - stunts * Richard L. Blackwell - stunts * Bob Brown - stunts * Ericka Bryce - stunts * John Cade - stunts * Carl Ciarfalio - stunts * Chuck Courtney - Assistant Stunt Coordinator * Terry James - stunts * Gary Jensen - Assistant Stunt Coordinator * Lane Leavitt - stunts * Pat Romano - stunts * Michael J. Sarna - stunts Production staff * Gregory Benford - Scientific Consultant * Steven R. Bernstein - Additional Music Composer/Orchestrator * Les Bernstien - Motion Control Operator * R. Christopher Biggs - Special Makeup Effects Artist * Howard Block - Second Unit Director of Photography * Alan Chudnow - Assistant Editor * Marty Church - Foley Mixer * Scott Cochran - Scoring Mixer: Advertising Music * Robert Cole - Special Effects Artist * Sharon Davis - Graphics Assistant * David Dittmar - Prosthetic Makeup Artist * Dragon Dronet - Prop Maker: Weapons, Specialty Props and Miniatures * Jim Dultz - Assistant Art Director * Chris W. Fallin - Motion Control Operator * Edward J. Franklin - Special Effects Artist * Lisa Gizara - Artwork Provider: Paintings and photographs * Simon Holden - Digital Compositor (between 1989 and 1994) * Kent Allen Jones - Sculptor: Bob Jean Productions * Michael R. Jones - Makeup Artist (early 1990s) * Jason Kaufman - Prop and Model Maker: Greg Jein, Inc. * Nina Kent - Makeup Artist * Arthur Klein - Editor * Andy Krieger - Extras Casting: Central Casting * Jon Macht - Post Production Vendor * Gray Marshall - Motion Control Camera Operator: Image "G" * Karl J. Martin - Digital Compositor * John Palmer - Special Effects Coordinator: WonderWorks Inc. * Frank Popovich - Mold and Prop Assistant * Chris Schnitzer - Motion Control Technician/Rigger: Image "G" * Steven J. Scott - Digital Compositor * Bruce Sears - DGA Trainee * Casey Simpson - Gaffer * Ken Stranahan - Visual Effects Artist * Rick Stratton - Makeup Artist * Greg Stuhl - Miniatures: Greg Jein, Inc. * Tim Tommasino - Assistant Editor * Peter Webb - Digital Compositor * Gregory A. Weimerskirch - Assistant Art Director Companies * Bob Jean Productions * Movie Movers * Newkirk Special Effects * Rex Post * WonderWorks Inc. Related topics * TNG performers * TNG recurring characters * Main character crossover appearances * TNG directors * Undeveloped TNG episodes Media * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on VHS * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on LaserDisc * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on Blu-ray * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' soundtracks External links * * * * ca:Star Trek: La nova generació eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Star Trek: The Next Generation es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt:Star Trek: The Next Generation ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Zvezdane staze: sledeća generacija sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation zh-cn:星际旅行：下一代 Next Generation, The Next Generation, The Next Generation, The